


Declare

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [73]
Category: Flowers in the Attic - V. C. Andrews
Genre: Ballet, Canon - Movie, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Incest, Mild Language, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Cathy's face brightens, as she glimpses her bouquets of flowers and Chris's similarly built features, running and hugging him longingly.





	Declare

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movies and didn't read the books but it's really amazing and terrible and intriguing story! I ended up bingeing it and I figured why not,,, just attempt some fanfic for 100 Days of Problematic. Very fitting. Hope everybody enjoyed this and comments/thoughts welcomed!

 

073\. Declare

*

As soon as the ballet recital ends, Cathy yanks out her gilded hair-pins tentatively, one-by-one.

She plans to soak her feet in Julian's apartment, avoiding him stumbling in _high_ off his ass, when Cathy hears familiar, warm notes drifting from the rosewood grand-piano down the corridor.

A lustrous spray of blush and caramel floras pour over the top of the shining wood, decorated with ribbons as sparkly and blue as Cathy's tulle. Chris pauses mid-note when she peeks into the room, the side of his burly thumb resting on the G key.

Cathy's face brightens, as she glimpses her bouquets of flowers and Chris's similarly built features, running and hugging him longingly.

" _I love you, Cath_ ," he murmurs into her earlobe, burying his mouth to her soft, powdered cheek.

" _I love you_."

" _I love you_."

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
